


Harry Potter y las preguntas acalladas

by calhan19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry, Gen, Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts Astronomy Tower, Hogwarts First Year, Quidditch
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:23:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calhan19/pseuds/calhan19
Summary: Es el tercer día de Harry en Hogwarts. Con los ojos llenos de asombro y maravilla, se adentra por primera vez en el misterioso mundo de los magos tratando de olvidar las humillaciones y abusos de su vida anterior.





	1. Exterior

> -¡Sí, su colegio! Fue su primer hogar verdadero, el sitio que significaba que él era especial, que lo representaba todo para él, e incluso después de marcharse de allí… -Vamos a ver, ¿de quién estamos hablando, de Quien-vosotros-sabéis o de ti? –saltó Ron.  
  
Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte, p. 248.

  
  
Los terrenos estaban sumidos en la penumbra. La última claridad del crepúsculo se hundía lentamente detrás de las montañas, rozando las susurrantes copas de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido. A lo lejos, Harry creyó distinguir a dos aves que levantaban el vuelo desde el oscuro océano de hojas. En cuanto ganaron cierta altura, los dos pájaros se pusieron uno al lado del otro y comenzaron a planear pacíficamente sobre los terrenos, con un vuelo pausado y errático. No parecía que fueran a ningún sitio en concreto. Sus siluetas, negras y como rasgadas, se perfilaban contra el plácido cielo del ocaso.  
  
Tras unos segundos, las dos aves se perdieron en la lejanía, y Harry se preguntó si acaso serían mágicas. Dumbledore había mencionado en su discurso de bienvenida que el Bosque Prohibido era hogar de criaturas mágicas ancestrales que habían encontrado en Hogwarts un último refugio en el que existir al abrigo de los peligros del mundo muggle.  
  
-Ron, ¿sabes si también existen pájaros mágicos? –preguntó Harry, desviando la vista de las aves y volviéndose hacia su compañero. Ambos estaban caminando a grandes zancadas, uno al lado del otro, de vuelta al castillo.  
  
Ron interrumpió el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo, algo desconcertado, y guardó silencio durante algunos segundos.  
  
-Me parece que sí –contestó finalmente-. A ver, para empezar están los dragones, por supuesto… -pero entonces volvió a interrumpirse y frunció el ceño-. Bueno, no, claro que no, porque los dragones son reptiles. Pero también vuelan –Ron hizo una pausa y sacudió la cabeza varias veces. Luego le lanzó a Harry una tímida sonrisa-. Perdona, Harry, me estoy haciendo un lío.  
  
-No pasa nada – dijo éste con rapidez, encogiéndose de hombros. Harry había apartado la mirada de su amigo mientras hablaba, y ahora tenía la vista fija en el suelo. Ron dejó escapar el aire lentamente de los pulmones, esforzándose por recordar.  
  
-Veamos… Tenemos a los grifos, por ejemplo –dijo, contando con los dedos de una mano-. Y a las aves del trueno. Son unas bestias alucinantes. Charlie me dijo una vez que con sólo un batir de alas pueden crear una tormenta eléctrica de varias semanas.  
  
-¿De verdad? –inquirió Harry, asombrado, levantando de nuevo la vista.  
  
-Sí. Y luego está el fénix, claro. Dumbledore tiene uno en su despacho.  
  
Harry asintió pensativamente a sus palabras. Despegó los labios para decir «Gracias», pero entonces pensó que quedaría demasiado formal, y que, de todas formas, ya había importunado a Ron durante demasiado tiempo con sus preguntas, así que cerró la boca de nuevo y permaneció callado.  
  
Ron, en efecto, no parecía querer alargar más la conversación sobre pájaros, porque en seguido retomó su complejo discurso sobre las reglas del quidditch, haciendo entusiastas gestos con las manos mientras hablaba y poniendo cómicas expresiones de disgusto cuando describía una falta que había visto en algún partido.  
  
Harry se sentía muy halagado de que Ron decidiera compartir con él sus gustos y aficiones, como verdaderos amigos, pero lo cierto es que le costaba mucho seguir sus intrincadas explicaciones, que a Harry se le antojaban tan crípticas como si fueran en otro idioma. Pero tampoco quería volver a interrumpir a Ron con más preguntas, así que se limitaba a sonreír en silencio, contento pero también confundido, vagamente inquieto. De todas formas, así no tenía que hablar él.  
  
Sin embargo, cuando Harry levantó la vista hacia la imponente silueta del castillo, que se erguía majestuosamente sobre los terrenos, no pudo evitar que la voz de Ron se apagara lentamente en su cabeza. En momentos como aquél, cuando Harry podía admirar el castillo desde la distancia, con todas sus torres, pináculos y tejados inclinados, era cuando le asaltaba la certeza absoluta de que Hogwarts tenía que ser necesariamente un sueño. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad: las arriscadas montañas que se recortaban contra el cielo, el gran lago titilante bajo la luz del ocaso, los caminos y los jardines, los bosques, el espléndido castillo; todo aquello pertenecía al mundo de la fantasía, a un mundo donde existía la belleza, el misterio, la amistad y la aventura. Más que un paisaje real parecía el decorado de una película, el fondo pintado de una obra de teatro, o quizás un tapiz, un antiguo tapiz medieval que Harry sólo podía observar desde fuera.  
  
Porque él no estaba destinado a experimentar esta clase de cosas. No, más bien deberíamos decir que no le estaba permitido. Después de todo, él sólo era Harry. Harry a secas, como le había dicho a Hagrid aquella confusa noche en la cabaña junto al mar.  
  
-… Naturalmente, eso sólo sucede en situaciones extremas –decía Ron con tono confidente-. Entre tú y yo, creo que es una táctica completamente estúpida: después de todo, el guardián tiene una función esencial, ¿no crees? ¿Y hasta qué punto es beneficioso que abandone su puesto para auxiliar a los cazadores? Ya sé, ya sé que no es falta si el jugador está dentro del área –rezongó, como si Harry hubiese dicho lo contrario-. Fred y George me lo repiten continuamente. Pero, no sé… Me parece muy arriesgado. ¿Tú qué crees, Harry? ¿Harry?  
  
Harry bajó de las nubes, alarmado, y observó a Ron los ojos muy abiertos, sin saber muy bien qué decir.  
  
-Tienes razón, por supuesto –dijo a borbotones, sintiendo cómo enrojecía-. El guardián… -intentó con todas sus fuerzas recordar qué era lo que estaba diciendo Ron, pero sentía la cabeza súbitamente vacía-. El guardián es esencial, ¿no? Quiero decir… Sin él, el equipo no tiene…  
  
-¡¡Por supuesto!! –exclamó Ron, dando una palmada al aire-. ¡Por fin uno de los míos! ¡Ninguno de mis hermanos me entiende! ¡Pero tú sí!  
  
-Claro…  
  
Ron le dirigió una deslumbrante sonrisa y le zarandeó el hombro de forma completamente inesperada. Harry se estremeció de pies a cabeza, y trató de contener el impulso de apartar a su amigo de un empujón. Nunca nadie le había tocado con amabilidad, y la sensación era nueva y desconcertante, además de algo… terrorífica. Porque, ¿qué se supone que tenía que hacer ahora? ¿Tenía que devolverle el zarandeo? ¿Darle una palmada en el hombro? Pero quizás Ron interpretaría que se tomaba demasiadas licencias. Quizás ahuyentaría a Ron forzando una amistad que en el fondo no tenían. Pero, tal vez… Tal vez tenía que tirarse juguetonamente sobre él, como había visto hacer a los otros niños, a lo lejos, cuando almorzaba solo en el patio de la escuela. Harry los recordaba muy bien: niños joviales y espléndidos, una especie de ángeles altivos sumergidos en su propio mundo de felicidad, un mundo que expulsaba a Harry a patadas, bruscamente, con desagrado. Sus sonrisas se convertían en muecas cuando éste se acercaba, en rostros impenetrables que lo juzgaban indigno de mezclarse con ellos. Y si Harry insistía, o trataba de inspirarles lástima, o intentaba demostrarles entre torpes tartamudeos que él también sabía jugar, entonces se formaban los corrillos, los empellones, las risas burlonas bajo el implacable sol del parque infantil, y al llegar a este punto las caras de los niños se deformaban, y sus ojos se teñían de negro, como cabras, como silfos, como seres poseídos por el Maligno…  
  
Pero, ahora que lo pensaba bien, había sido Ron el primero en iniciar el contacto físico. Tal vez se sentía dolido si Harry lo ignoraba y no le respondía con otro amigable forcejeo. ¿Qué debía hacer? Dios mío, ¿qué debía hacer? Harry nunca había tenido un amigo. No quería arruinarlo.  
  
-Y entonces, ¡pum! Le metió el palo de escoba por la boca –Ron chocó un puño contra la palma abierta de su otra mano, como para ilustrar la magnitud del impacto-. ¡Era indignante! Pero como el cazador era el sobrino segundo del árbitro… En realidad, Bill dice…  
  
Basta, se dijo Harry con firmeza. Era evidente que Ron no había prestado más atención a aquel inocente zarandeo. Había sido un gesto espontáneo, natural, sin ninguna lectura subrepticia que Harry tuviese que descifrar. De hecho, pensó avergonzado, se estaba comportando como un paranoico, como un bicho raro. Si Ron supiese lo que Harry tenía en la cabeza…  
  
Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse en qué momento Ron se hartaría de él.  
  
-Ron, ¿los magos pueden leer la mente?  
  
-¡Claro que no! –respondió-. Eso sería horripilante, Harry.  
  
Ron hizo una mueca, y Harry supo que estaba pensando en su madre.  
  
Aquellas reacciones tan expresivas, aquel entusiasmo exuberante del que Ron hacía gala sin vacilación alguna, despertaban en Harry una confusión creciente. Él había aprendido a ocultar sus todo lo referente a su personalidad, sus emociones, sus gustos o sus opiniones. De donde venía, todo lo que decía era siempre incorrecto, era acallado con burlas o muecas de irritación, o tildado de raro o extravagante, como si Harry hubiese decidido ser así a propósito, con el único fin de llevar la contraria a sus tíos…  
  
Por ejemplo, Harry recordó aquella vez que había explicado a sus tíos, muy emocionado, que había visto a un hombre en el parque hacer pompas de jabón gigantes. Tío Vernon lo mandó callar inmediatamente, censurándolo por mencionar aquellas «tonterías infantiles que sólo sirven para perder el tiempo». Tía Petunia añadió que ya nadie hacía pompas de jabón por diversión (actividad que a ella le parecía particularmente boba), y aquello dejó zanjada la cuestión.  
  
Aun así, Harry decidió ahorrar para comprarse un jabón especial para hacer burbujas que había visto anunciado por la televisión. En cuanto Dudley se enteró de su plan, esperó a que sus padres no estuviesen en casa y le forzó a tragarse medio bote entero del jabón de manos que tía Petunia guardaba en una de las repisas de la cocina. Como consecuencia, Harry estuvo una semana entera sin ir al colegio por mal de estómago, y encima aún estuvo varios meses castigado por haber armado semejante alboroto. Sin embargo, tuvo que pasar un año entero antes de que Dudley y sus amigotes dejaran de llamarlo «chico pompa». No podía dejar translucir que había cosas que le importaban o le divertían, o cosas hacia las que sentía cariño, porque entonces Dudley se ocupaba de quitárselas, de mancillarlas, de destruirlas. Era una forma más de demostrarle lo mucho que lo despreciaba, lo mucho que le divertía torturarle.  
  
De repente, todos aquellos recuerdos estremecieron el corazón de Harry, dejándolo helado y horrorizado durante unos segundos. Esas maquinaciones vengativas, todo tan mediocre, tan vulgar, tan pequeño y rencoroso.  
  
No, Ron no podía enterarse nunca de todo aquello. O al menos, no de lo mucho que dolía.  
  
-Ron, siento interrumpirte tanto con mis preguntas –aseguró Harry ansiosamente-. No es mi intención.  
  
-No digas tonterías –repuso Ron con un vago ademán-. Yo también tendría montones de preguntas si de repente me sueltan en un mundo que no conozco. Mira, ya casi hemos llegado. Los dos amigos habían llegado ya a lo alto de la explanada de césped. Unos metros más allá, una escalinata de piedra conducía a las gigantescas puertas de entrada al castillo, unas tremendas hojas de roble abiertas de par en par a la luz del ocaso. Cuando se acercaron un poco más, vieron que bajo el inmenso dintel gótico les esperaba una figura larguirucha con los brazos cruzados en claro signo de impaciencia. Su cabello era rojo fuego, de una tonalidad ligeramente más oscura que la de Ron.  
  
-Es Percy –gruñó éste-. ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? –preguntó de malos modos cuando llegaron a su encuentro.


	2. Vestíbulo, escaleras, pasillos

-¡Perdona si me preocupo por cuidar de mi hermano menor! –exclamó Percy, poniéndose una mano en el pecho con teatralidad-. Mamá me pidió que estuviese pendiente de ti durante tus primeras semanas en Hogwarts. ¡Deberías agradecérmelo!  
  
-¡No necesitamos una niñera! –protestó Ron con las orejas cada vez más coloradas.  
  
-¿Es que acaso piensas que me divierte? ¡Tengo muchísimas obligaciones ahora que he sido nombrado prefecto, además de todo el trabajo escolar para los TIMOS! Y aun así saco tiempo como buenamente puedo para vigilar que no te pierdas ni te hagas daño ni…  
  
-Por Dios, no te hagas el santurrón –bufó Ron-. Sólo lo haces porque temes que te avergüence delante de los otros prefectos.  
  
Dejándolo por imposible, Percy puso los ojos en blanco y se volvió hacia Harry con una expresión mucho más agradable.  
  
-¿Cómo estás, Harry? –preguntó amablemente-. ¿Te estás adaptando sin problemas?  
  
-Sí… gracias –contestó Harry, todavía impresionado por la discusión que acaba de presenciar.  
  
-¿Y a él por qué lo tratas tan bien? –intervino Ron, indignado.  
  
Percy gimió.  
  
-¡Ron, por las barbas de Merlín, eres insoportable! ¡Venga, subamos al dormitorio de una vez!  
  
Percy se dio la vuelta con ímpetu y comenzó a marchar a grandes zancadas hacia la soberbia escalinata de mármol que conducía a los pisos superiores. Agitando la varita con una fuerza inusitada, Percy murmuró entre dientes ¡Lumos!, y de la punta de su bastoncillo de madera emergió una pequeña partícula de luz blanca.  
  
Harry le lanzó a Ron una mirada de reojo, temiendo que continuase enfadado y se ensañara con él, pero su amigo le guiñó un ojo y le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice.  
  
-Me encanta chinchar a Percy –confesó en voz baja-. Se lo merece.  
  
Harry forzó una carcajada (de donde provenía, la palabra «chinchar» tenía connotaciones peligrosas) y se preguntó por qué Ron parecía siempre tan brusco con cualquiera de sus hermanos, o por qué se ofendía con tanta facilidad cuando estaba con ellos. A Harry le gustaría haber tenido hermanos, pero, de hecho, en realidad tampoco sabía nada de las relaciones entre ellos.  
  
Mientras subían las escaleras, Harry contempló con fascinación la varita luminiscente que Percy empuñaba hacia arriba mientras los iba guiando. Harry notó la extraña presencia de su propia varita, guardada en el interior de su túnica. Ron y él habían intentado varias veces decir Lumos en voz alta y agitar sus varitas al azar, pero no había pasado nada… Aquello le preocupaba cada día más: daba igual que Hagrid y los profesores le hubiesen dicho una y otra vez que él era un mago, que nada ni nadie podía cambiar eso. A veces, sobre todo por la noche, le asaltaba la certeza de que era un farsante, un impostor, de que había habido una estruendosa y bochornosa equivocación. La magia, algo tan excepcional, tan misterioso y ajeno a todo lo que había conocido, era un fenómeno que no podía haberse manifestado en alguien como él, en Harry, el triste Harry a secas que se escondía en las sombras de su patética alacena…  
  
-Decidme, ¿cómo van las clases? –preguntó Percy con tono conciliador. Saltaba a la vista que quería romper el hostil silencio que se había formado entre él y su hermano.  
-Pues, no sé qué decirte… -Ron vaciló. Su tono era también mucho más tranquilo-. Sé que es nuestro legado y todo eso, que los poderes son un regalo de nuestros antepasados, etcétera, pero, si te digo la verdad… Es interesante y tal, pero… No sé, yo quiero hacer magia de verdad, ¿comprendes?  
  
Hasta entonces, las clases se habían basado la lectura solemne de los principios teóricos de la magia y en algunas lecciones rudimentarias sobre gramática latina. Según los profesores, era vital que dominasen cuanto antes esa antigua lengua, pues la correcta pronunciación de las fórmulas mágicas, casi todas ellas en latín, era esencial para llevar a cabo los hechizos que más adelante aprenderían.  
  
Ron ya se había quejado de esas irritantes sesiones introductorias que parecían postergar indefinidamente el deseado momento en el que serían autorizados a empuñar por fin una varita mágica. Decía que toda aquella paparrucha académica no servía de nada, y que la magia de verdad se aprendía practicándola, no metiendo las narices en los libros. O al menos eso le habían dicho Fred y George.  
  
En realidad, Harry sospechaba que Ron estaba tan ansioso por empezar con los hechizos porque quería impresionar a sus hermanos con sus recién adquiridas habilidades mágicas, y tal vez probar de lanzarles algún encantamiento, especialmente a los gemelos. Ron había mencionado muchos hechizos que había visto hacer a sus padres a diario, desde que era pequeño: había hechizos para atraer o expulsar objetos, para transformase, desaparecer, levitar, construir, limpiar, cocinar, coser, escribir y, en realidad para cualquier actividad humana imaginable. Ron no cabía en sí de impaciencia para dominarlos.  
  
Harry, no obstante, apreciaba mucho esas clases. Percibía en el latín una musicalidad arcana y suave, una textura grata, algo así como la sensación de acariciar un abrigo de terciopelo. A veces, cuando Harry caminaba por los pasillos del castillo se acercaba a las paredes y pasaba la mano por la rugosa superficie de piedra mientras susurraba las declinaciones nominales que iba aprendiendo en clase: _puella, puellam, puellae_… _Tempora, temporum, temporibus_… _Sum, est, es_… _sumus, estis, sunt_. Era como una letanía, una suerte de plegaria, un refugio blanco, hermoso y amable, un lenguaje antiguo y delicado que a cada palabra lo alejaba más y más del alboroto estridente de la televisión, de las insulsas paredes pintadas de color salmón, de las aulas grises y opresivas de su antiguo colegio, de la crudeza glacial de la cocina, del zumbido artificial de los electrodomésticos, de las humillaciones de Dudley y los pellizcos de tía Petunia y los golpes y los bruscos zarandeos y las risas burlonas desde el fondo de la clase, y los resoplidos de los automóviles, y el cemento, y los jardines resecos, y la brutal y aplastante vulgaridad que reinaba en Privet Drive y que Harry sólo quería olvidar. _Sum, est, es…_ Por favor, cuida de mí hasta el final, no dejes que vuelva a ese sitio.  
  
-… una educación mágica excelente, avalada por siglos y siglos de noble historia –decía Percy puntillosamente-, que en modo alguno deberías menospreciar, ni siquiera el más ínfimo apunte teórico, pues el conocimiento mágico heredado de los antiguos, sea del tipo que sea, es ante todo un tesoro que las generaciones modernas debemos esforzarnos en… Ay, cállate, Ron, déjame acabar. Como decía…  
Ron cerró la boca y resopló por lo bajo, alzando la vista al cielo. Seguro que ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber aceptado la oferta de paz de Percy, pero aun así parecía dispuesto a escuchar su pomposo discurso, o al menos a tolerarlo. ¿Quizás se sentía culpable por haberlo «chinchado», y ahora traba de compensarlo?  
  
De nuevo, Harry no lo sabía. Las relaciones humanas normales eran tan opacas e indescifrables… De modo que su cabeza voló de nuevo a la última clase que había tenido el día anterior, Transformaciones: la teoría mágica de la transubstanciación, la doctrina de la conservación y el principio del vínculo hechizante, la invocación, la abjuración y el resto de escuelas mágicas, la asociación y la sustancia asociada a la varita… Todos aquellos conceptos flotaban en su mente mientras recordaba a la profesora McGonagall entonar con voz alta y clara las sagradas leyes de la magia, tan misteriosas y sugestivas, transmitidas directamente desde épocas remotas, desde los sacerdotes egipcios y los brujos medievales. Sus palabras resonaban entre las altas ventanas y se expandían por la vastedad del aula magna mientras sus compañeros, sentados en los bancos e inclinados sobre sus rollos de pergamino, copiaban pacientemente las lecciones. Entonces, en un momento de extraña fascinación, Harry alzaba la vista hacia la altísima bóveda de crucería que cubría el techo, y observaba los grandes ventanales góticos, estrechos y apuntados, que filtraban la clara luz matinal; esa luz inmóvil que caía desde lo alto y se derramaba sobre sus cabezas como si proviniese de otro mundo. Y entonces a Harry se le detenía la respiración, y algo se sacudía en su interior, y no podía explicarlo, pero era todo tan hermoso que dolía. Un dolor que era a la vez radiante y frágil, tembloroso y profundo, pero a la vez placentero, como agónico. La respiración entrecortada, el aliento arrebatado.  
  
Harry no había hablado de esos ataques con nadie. Tampoco habría sabido cómo describirlos. Entonces se reconectó a la conversación, pues había escuchado su nombre.  
  
-¿Otra vez le has hablado de quidditch, Ron? –decía Percy-. ¿Es que no tienes nada más en la cabeza?  
  
-¿Qué tiene de malo? –repuso Ron-. Es el mejor deporte del mundo, y además Harry está de acuerdo conmigo en que la posición auxiliar del guardián no tiene sentido, ¿a que sí, Harry?  
  
-Desde luego –corroboró Harry con rotundidad-. El quidditch es muy emocionante –añadió lealmente-. Tengo muchas ganas de ver mi primer partido. De hecho, ahora mismo veníamos del campo, porque Ron quería enseñarme los aros de gol. Son impresionantes, ¿verdad?  
  
-Pues sí… -dijo Percy pensativamente-. Y en lo que respecta a la posición auxiliar, yo creo que puede ser muy útil para ejecutar algunas maniobras. Por ejemplo…  
  
-¿Y tú qué sabes? –le interrumpió Ron con desdén-. Si tú odias el quidditch.  
  
-No lo odio, Ron. Lo que detesto es su componente gregario. En parte, no es más que un mecanismo del poder para mantener distraídas a las masas y para enfrentar a la gente tontamente. Y eso es algo de lo que casi nadie es consciente, ¿sabes? –su expresión de superioridad era casi insufrible-. Pero, en cualquier caso, creo que Ollie pretende incluir la posición auxiliar del guardián en algunas de sus nuevas tácticas. Me lo ha comentado en el dormitorio. Oliver Wood es el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor –aclaró dirigiéndose a Harry-. Va a mi curso.  
  
-¿Ollie? –preguntó Ron con sorna-. ¿Desde cuándo lo llamas Ollie?  
  
-Todos sus amigos lo hacemos.  
  
-¿Así que ahora tienes amigos?  
  
-Cállate, Ron –le espetó.  
  
Percy apartó la vista con un altivo movimiento de barbilla. Harry vio que Ron sonreía. Pero su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca de alarma cuando, de repente, su pierna izquierda se hundió en uno de los escalones.  
  
-¡Ah! ¡AAHH! –gritó Ron tambaleándose peligrosamente.  
  
Percy se dio la vuelta al instante y consiguió sujetar a Ron a tiempo, impidiendo que éste se diera de bruces contra los afilados bordes de los escalones. Harry se sorprendió por lo rápido que había reaccionado.  
  
-¿Qué está pasando? ¡¿Qué es esto?! –chilló Ron con voz muy aguda, aferrándose con fuerza a los brazos de Percy mientras se revolvía intentando desencajar la pierna-. ¡La escalera se me está comiendo la pierna! ¡No me sueltes!  
  
-¡Tranquilo, Ronnie! –dijo Percy tratando de reprimir la risa-. Sólo es un escalón evanescente. Hay varios repartidos por Hogwarts. A ver, que te saco… Ay, estate quieto, por favor. Así… Harry, ayúdame.  
Harry se apresuró a obedecer, y entre quejas y resoplidos ambos lograron sacar a Ron del escalón evanescente.  
  
-Bueno… -balbució Ron cuando el rescate hubo acabado-. Esto… Claro, yo no lo sabía… -se los quedó mirando a los dos, sudoroso y muy pálido, con un vago aire de acusación, como si Percy y Harry se hubiesen burlado de él. O como si temiese que lo fuesen a hacer de un momento a otro.  
  
Percy, en cambio, rompió a reír; una risa cálida, que delataba cariño.  
  
-¡Parece que todavía me necesitas, Ronnie! –exclamó, con lo que Ron empezó a protestar furiosamente.  
  
Ambos siguieron discutiendo hasta que llegaron al rellano del séptimo piso, donde estaba la sala común de Gryffindor. Harry se detuvo a contemplar una enorme pintura rectangular que decoraba el muro de piedra. Representaba a dos jóvenes doncellas de la Antigua Grecia que realizaban un sacrificio de flores delante de la estatua de mármol de un dios desnudo. Se hallaban en una resguardada balconada, tras la cual se veían colinas repletas de olivos, y, al fondo, el Mar Mediterráneo. Las dos jóvenes interrumpieron el sacrificio cuando captaron la mirada de Harry, y una aprovechó para llevarse a la boca una de las flores. Las dos soltaron una carcajada.  
  
Todo el asunto de los cuadros que se movían despertaba a Harry un millón de preguntas. ¿Estaban vivos los personajes de las obras? ¿Eran conscientes de que existían dentro de un cuadro? ¿Y cómo se les otorgaba la vida? ¿Si él pintaba un retrato de sus padres, podría conversar con ellos? ¿Podría plantearles todas las preguntas que nunca decía en voz alta? ¿Podría ni siquiera oír sus voces? ¿Oír un «Te quiero»? Y pensar que ellos habían recorrido esos mismo pasillos…  
  
Mientras tanto, Ron hablaba y gesticulaba acaloradamente. Percy lo miraba sin perder la sonrisa.  
  
-¿Eso crees? –dijo cuando Ron hubo terminado de hablar-. Muy bien, entonces dime por dónde tenemos que ir ahora –Percy hizo un gesto con la mano abarcando todo el rellano, en el que se abrían tres grandes arcos de piedra. El primero conducía a un amplio pasillo con un ventanal gótico al final; el segundo, a una especie de galería porticada con columnas, y el tercero a una escalerilla de caracol que se perdía hacia arriba. Harry recordaba la escalerilla de caracol porque le había llamado la atención la primera vez que había subido a los dormitorios, pero la verdad es que no tenía ni idea de cómo seguir a partir de allí.  
Al parecer, Ron tampoco la tenía en realidad, porque se puso rojo como un tomate y empezó a tartamudear y a protestar en voz muy alta mientras Percy seguía riéndose. Harry, aprovechando que los dos hermanos estaban distraídos, se acercó con curiosidad a la baranda de mármol que rodeaba el rellano y se asomó al borde; más allá se abría el vacío, de donde provenía una especie de resplandor dorado que parecía surgir de los pisos inferiores. Como estaban en lo alto de la enorme torre, Harry vio debajo de él pisos y pisos de escaleras que serpenteaban y se entrelazaban entre ellas sin aparente orden ni concierto. Todavía había algunas figuras negras rezagadas, subiendo y bajando peldaños, dirigiéndose a los dormitorios para pasar la noche. La verdad es que desde arriba del todo la vista de la Gran Escalera era bastante impresionante. Harry se acercó más y fue a acodarse sobre la baranda para ver mejor, pero casi se tropezó cuando oyó el grito de Percy a sus espaldas:  
  
-¡Harry, no te acerques al borde!  
  
Harry se dio la vuelta con rapidez, repentinamente asustado, retrocedió y se pegó contra la baranda, agarrándose a los fríos barrotes de mármol que había a su espalda. Pero al ver su expresión, Percy levantó al instante las palmas de las manos.  
  
-¡No pasa nada, Harry! –se apresuró a decir, alarmado-. Es sólo que es peligroso acercarse mucho a las barandas. Podrías caerte. Anda, ven. No pasa nada, de verdad –repitió. Percy miró a Harry con expresión preocupada; parecía desconcertado por su reacción tan brusca. Harry se acercó a él con cautela, despacio, respirando entrecortadamente. Pero Percy no parecía enfadado, y entonces se le ocurrió pensar que había hecho el ridículo, que se había asustado por nada, como un niño pequeño, así que bajó la vista, avergonzado, y volvió junto a ellos.  
  
-Lo siento, Percy –dijo con la vista baja.  
  
Percy se lo quedó mirando unos segundos sin decir nada, pero luego revolvió la cabeza y les hizo un gesto para que les siguieran. Ron, detrás de su hermano, también lo observaba con expresión curiosa.  
Los tres siguieron avanzando. Harry se sorprendió al ver que Percy torcía hacia la derecha, hacia la escalera de caracol. Él recordaba perfectamente haber pasado junto a ella aquella mañana cuando salían de los dormitorios, pero no haber bajado por ella.  
  
Sin embargo, aquello ya le había pasado varias veces. Por eso era tan difícil recordar dónde estaba todo en Hogwarts: parecía que las estancias, los corredores y las escaleras cambiaban de ubicación a placer, emergiendo aquí o allí sin ningún patrón discernible. Así, ¿cómo se supone que iba a arreglárselas para llegar a tiempo a sus clases? Sólo llegar al Gran Comedor cada mañana para el desayuno suponía todo un desafío.  
  
Pero eso no era ninguna molestia; al contrario, era emocionante y divertido, como si Harry y Ron fueran los protagonistas de una historia de aventuras. Cada día habían descubierto lugares nuevos en sus excursiones por el castillo; corredores, tapices, desvanes abandonados, jardines, claustros y peristilos, y aquella sala en la que se habían extraviado tratando de llegar a Encantamientos, una estancia circular completamente vacía donde sonaba una curiosa música de arpa, etérea y misteriosa.  
  
En Hogwarts, cuando te despertabas, nunca sabías exactamente qué te ibas a encontrar a lo largo del día. Harry y Ron se preguntaban con frecuencia cómo lo hacían los alumnos mayores para orientarse por el castillo; Harry los veía siempre tan decididos por los pasillos, como si supieran con toda seguridad adónde se dirigían. Ellos, en cambio, no hacían más que vagar por allí, confiando encontrar su clase por casualidad.  
  
Era imposible no sentirse como un explorador de leyenda, o como un héroe medieval moviéndose con cautela por la fortaleza del dragón. De donde provenía no había espacio para la imaginación, para la fantasía, para «echar la mente a volar», como había dicho el profesor Flitwick. En Privet Drive todo era monótono y despiadado, concienzudamente gris, con la habilidad de matar cualquier creatividad u originalidad que pudiese tener cualquiera de sus habitantes.  
  
La escalerilla era de metal forjado, y los escalones eran muy estrechos y empinados. Percy insistió mucho en que se agarraran bien a la barandilla para no caer. La verdad es que Ron tenía algo de razón, Percy podía parecer una madre pesada a veces. Los dos no eran ningunos bebés. En la penumbra de la escalerilla, mientras subían, Harry oyó las voces cuchicheantes de los hermanos, discutiendo otra vez («¡Ron, me estás pisando la túnica! ¡Ten cuidado!»), y se le dibujó una sonrisa en los labios. No sabía por qué.  
  
Tras abandonar la escalera de caracol llegaron a un corredor que Harry no había visto nunca. Se trataba de un elegante pasillo abovedado cubierto por una serie de arcos diafragmáticos de madera que sostenían el complejo artesonado del techo. Los arcos se apoyaban en unos gruesos pilares de piedra con resaltos de madera en las esquinas. Estos pilares se hallaban adosados a las paredes, entre los ventanales, que dejaban pasar la última penumbra antes de la llegada de la noche. Las antorchas ya estaban encendidas.  
  
Sin embargo, lo más singular es que al final del corredor flotaba una gigantesca jaula redonda, ligeramente alargada en los bordes, hecha con finísimos barrotes plateados. Su interior contenía otra jaula idéntica pero mucho más pequeña que también flotaba misteriosamente. Y allí dentro, acurrucado en un pequeño columpio, dormía un pájaro blanco, con una cabeza bajo el ala.  
-¿Qué se supone que es eso? –inquirió Ron, dando unos pasos hacia atrás-. Nunca lo había visto.  
  
-Sólo es una jaula para aves, Ron –Percy apartó suavemente a su hermano y echó a andar por el pasillo-. Seguidme, llegaremos antes por aquí.  
  
-¿Es de alguien ese pájaro? –preguntó Harry con curiosidad mientras ambos se apresuraban a seguirlo-. ¿Y por qué está su jaula dentro de otra jaula? ¿No es un poco… redundante?  
  
-Redundante –repitió Percy, saboreando la palabra en los labios-. Has escogido un adjetivo sorprendentemente exacto, Harry. Redundante. Me gusta.  
  
-¿Vas a explicarnos lo que es o quieres seguir haciéndote el interesante? –intervino Ron de mal humor.  
  
-Está bien… -los tres se detuvieron delante del extraño artefacto-. La llaman la Jaula de los Pasos Perdidos. Aparece y desaparece a su antojo, pero nunca abandona el séptimo piso. Creemos que simplemente le gusta estar cerca del cielo. Y los pájaros nadie sabe de dónde salen –añadió, adelantándose a la pregunta de Harry-. A veces sólo hay uno, como ahora, pero en otras ocasiones le acompaña otra ave de color negro. Normalmente duermen, aunque a veces también se pelean.  
  
-¿Y no se les puede dar de comer? –inquirió Harry, interesado.  
  
-Nunca lo he probado. Y mirad, también tiene una inscripción…  
  
Percy señaló un aro de metal que rodeaba la parte baja de la jaula mayor, donde se percibía a la luz de las antorchas unas grandes letras mayúsculas.  
  
-_Deus… Inde…_ -trató de leer Ron-. Uf, es latín. Qué pereza.  
  
-Venga, ¿no decías que tus clases eran una pérdida de tiempo? –dijo Percy con algo de malicia-. Sin duda el gran Ronald Weasley ya domina a la perfección esta disciplina tan básica. Impresióname con tus habilidades.  
  
Ron le lanzó una mirada asesina, y algo envalentonado, se dispuso a rodear la jaula mientras leía en voz alta la inscripción.  
  
-_Deus inde ego…_ -entonaba, esforzándose en pronunciar las palabras con la etérea cadencia de esa lengua-. _Furum aviumque… maxima fornido._ No, _formido_.  
  
-¡Bravo! Ron, una pregunta rápida –dijo Percy de repente, dando una palmada en el aire-. Deus, declinación y caso.  
  
-¿Qué? ¡No empieces, Percy! –exclamó Ron, irritado, volviendo a su encuentro-. ¡Ya tengo suficiente con las clases!  
  
-¿Harry?  
  
Harry creía saber la respuesta, pero no quería que pareciese que le estaba haciendo la pelota a Percy, sobre todo delante de Ron, así que se limitó a encogerse de hombros.  
  
-Está bien –dijo Percy algo decepcionado-. Es de la segunda declinación, y el caso es el nominativo.  
  
-¿Y qué significa? –preguntó Harry.  
  
-‘Y así soy un dios, de ladrones y aves el mayor terror’ –recitó Percy con satisfacción-. Es un verso de la octava sátira de Horacio. Un poeta del Imperio Romano. Es muy pertinente, ¿no os parece? La jaula es el terror de los ladrones, porque impide que roben lo que alberga en su interior, pero también es enemiga de los pájaros, porque no les permite salir. La jaula es a la vez un guardián y un tirano, porque protege pero también encierra, ¿os dais cuenta?  
  
-Sí, sí, maravilloso –dijo Ron con impaciencia-. Una metáfora admirable, ¿se te ha ocurrido a ti solito?  
  
-Es un artefacto bello, sin duda –continuó Percy, haciendo caso omiso de su hermano. Harry se fijó en que lucía una expresión de ensoñación tras sus sofisticadas gafas cuadradas-. Pero es una belleza triste, una pureza infinita y desolada, como un Universo en miniatura, espléndido pero aislado en sí mismo… Perdonad, estoy desvariando.  
  
-Y que lo digas –replicó Ron.  
  
Percy pareció volver a la tierra, y le echó a Ron una mirada de reproche. Sin decir nada más, los tres dejaron atrás la misteriosa jaula, y se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que llegaron ante el retrato de la Señora Gorda.  
  
-_Caput Draconis_ –dijo Percy.  
  
-¿Declinación y caso? –murmuró Ron al oído de Harry, lo que logró que éste se riera por lo bajo.


End file.
